


Chair

by SisterLucrezia



Series: Zia's random-ass drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia





	Chair

"Sherlock, sit down and wait! I’ll find the file and bring it to you in a moment!" Lestrade ordered, pushing Sherlock down into the chair and striding out of his office, grabbing John with a “Doctor, a moment?" and whisking him away around the corner. Once they were out of sight Lestrade pushed John against a wall and crushed his lips to the doctor’s. The kiss was hurried, sloppy, bumped teeth and bitten tongues, Lestrade’s fingers digging into John’s shoulder.

"That absolute _twat_ ," Lestrade swore once he broke contact. John huffed out a laugh at the exasperated DI and chased it with a quick kiss. “Thanks for that though, love. If you wouldn’t mind keeping him occupied for a bit?"

John grinned. “Only if," he said, lowering is voice and pressing his lips to Greg’s ear, “you promise to tie me to that chair in your office he’s sitting in and fuck me senseless."


End file.
